1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a hanger for use with illuminated fixtures and more particularly is concerned, for example, with a hanger system facilitating attachment of an illuminated fixture to a ceiling, a junction box, or other load bearing element whereby a fixture is secured in a suspended fashion.
2. Background
A variety of hanger systems are presently available facilitating suspension of an illuminated fixture from a substantially horizontal load bearing element.
Presently known hanger systems are difficult to implement. Some systems are complex and include numerous parts. Other systems are problematic in terms of adequately securing and leveling a suspended illuminated fixture. With yet other systems, retrofit from single-point mounted fixtures with high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps to next generation T-5 fluorescent lighting systems is challenging because of the larger footprint of the new systems. As such, presently known hangers provide solutions which are labor intensive and correspondingly expensive.
Presently know hanger systems do not adequately address the aesthetics of suspended illuminated fixtures. For example, electrical wiring is often communicated from a ceiling or other building element to an illuminated fixture with little or no regard to appearance. This approach is acceptable when an illuminated fixture is surrounded within a drop ceiling or other means of concealment. However, present lighting trends include free-standing illuminated fixtures with little or no concealment features.
Accordingly, what is required is a hanger system which simplifies installation of an illuminated fixture and minimizes the unsightly appearance of electrical wiring otherwise viewable with free-standing, suspended illuminated fixtures.